pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Isabella's Honeymoon
It was a beautiful day in front of the Googoplex Mall, Phineas was standing right in front of almost every one he knew, with no idea how he got there. Right beside him was Isabella, her lifelong friend and fiance, with a blushing face and a beautiful white dress. An old man next to them said "Do you Phineas Flynn take Isabella Garcia-Shapiro to be your wedded wife?" Without thinking Phineas said "I do." "Good answer." whispered Isabella. "You may now kiss the bride." Isabella closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Then everything went black. Phineas wakes up in his bed, remembering the happy dream he just had. He looked down and he was wearing a tuxedo. "How'd this get on me?" he asked himself. Then he looked on the floor and saw a white dress. Phineas was totally confused. Phineas got dressed and went into the kitchen to make himself breakfast. Phineas was shocked to see Isabella in his kitchen cooking. "Isabella?" he said. "Oh, good morning.U slept well?" said Isabella. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but when did you get in my house?" Asked Phineas. "What do you mean, I've been here all night, we came back home after the wedding remember?" "Wedding?" said Phineas. Then Phineas said to himself: "That wasn't a dream was it?" Phineas hardly touched his food, he was to busy watching Isabella, his new wife. Isabella had noticed the whole time, but he didn't even care. "Well Phineas, while you're all lovey dovey, I think we should be thinking about our honeymoon." she said. Phineas just sat there smiling. Isabella snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Huh, I'm listening." said Phineas. "I said, where would you like our honeymoon?" said Isabella. Phineas, was was worried, he never even thought about the honeymoon. "Uh...I...actually, there's so many cool places, I just can't decide." said Phineas. "Oh, don't worry," said Isabella, "I not rushing you, take all the time you need." "Great, thanks." said Phineas. Phineas was outside mowing the lawn when his step-brother and next door neighbor, Ferb came along. "Hey bro." he said. "Congratulations, I know you've been looking forward to marrying Isabella. Emily caught the bouquet." "Great." said Phineas. "You okay?" said Ferb. "I'd think you'd be a little more excited to be married." "I would be, if I didn't have to pick the spot for our honeymoon, then everything would be perfect." said Phineas. "Oh great, now you're starting to sound like Candace." said Ferb. "Hey Ferb, Can you give me some suggestions or something?" said Phineas. "Hey, you're the married man, not me." said Ferb. Phineas sat in his living room, looking at his old scrap book from when he was ten years old, looking back always cleared his head. Isabella came by, "Aww, I looked so cute back then, I wonder what mom did with that bow." She sat down in Phineas' lap. Somehow, Isabella's presence made it better. "Look, there's the time we built the rollercoaster." said Phineas. "I loved the beach you made in the backyard." said Isabella. Then they turned to a picture of Isabella in front of the Eiffel Tower, with Phineas miles behind her looking at it. "Oh, their's a day I'd like to do over again." said Isabella bitterly. She got up. Suddenly Phineas' eyes widened, he grabbed the phone, and dialed the airport. That night, Isabella just came home from shopping with Emily. When she came in through the door, Phineas grabbed her and hugged her very tightly. Isabella screamed and laughed. "What's got you so energetic?" she said. "I just got these, voila!" said Phineas. He held up two plane tickets to Paris. Isabella smiled and screamed. "AHHHHHHHH!" she grabbed Phineas. "Oh Phineas, you're so thoughtful. Later, Phineas and Isabella were walking down a hotel hallway. Phineas' hands were over Isabella's eyes. They stopped at a door, Phineas opened the door and uncovered Isabella's eyes. The room inside was beautiful, a comfy bed, and a balcony that had a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. Isabella eyes were filled with tears of joy. She wiped them away, then turned to Phineas with a devilish grin. She kissed him hard and long, and pulled him in the room, and locked the door. Category:Fanon Works Category:Summers Yet to Come Episodes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phineas's Kids Category:naked couples